Episode 518: Your Emails Mean Business
Date August 20, 2014 Summary Ben and Sam answer listener emails about outfielders, strikeouts, command vs. control, and more. Topics * Episode 510 follow-up: Reducing mound visits * Impact of strikeout rate on defense * Pace of play improvements * Pitcher command vs. control * Rise in catcher interference * Strikeout vs. ground ball pitchers * Corner outfielders playing center Intro The Rutles, "Questionnaire" Email Questions * Maximillian: "The only thing I would miss if mound visits were eliminated or drastically reduced is the late game drama when the manager goes out for the first visit and it's not clear if he's going to pull the pitcher or not and the he leaves him in. You don't see it much anymore but the aspect of 'I asked him how he was feeling, he looked me in the eye and said he could get the next guy and I told him it was his game to win' is priceless. Bob Melvin left Jim Johnson in and after a troubled season it was a powerful moment signifying confidence in his guy though Johnson didn't end up getting the next guy." * Mike (St. Louis, MO): "If a team had a 13 K/9 pitching staff would a top defensive team be necessary when half the outs are coming from the pitchers? Would a top defender's stats be increased by having fewer chances thereby having fewer opportunities to make errors?" * Kevin: "A few of the MLB affiliated speakers at Saber Seminar mentioned the pace of play as an issue but they didn't say much about likely solutions. You've talked about how you, or at least Sam, don't like the idea of a pitch clock and how other options like limiting mound visits or pitching changes might not have such an effect. I would like to hear your reactions to a new proposal. What if the pitcher was allowed to pitch at any time he wants, regardless of whether or not the batter is ready. In other words, the batter can't waste time standing outside the box or adjusting his equipment, the onus is on him to be ready whenever the pitcher throws. This rule would not apply after foul balls when the umpire has to put the ball back in play or before the first pitch of an at-bat, and the balk rule would still apply to prevent extreme quick pitching. This rule would prevent many batter caused delays in the game and might incentivize pitchers to work more quickly, ultimately speeding up play. Plus, it would do so without disrupting the aesthetic of the game without a pitch clock. Do you think the rule would help speed up play and/or would you accept it?" * Lewis: "Just wondering what the difference is between command and control when discussing pitchers. It seems like there is a lot of overlap or perhaps it is mixing the use of the terms. What do you guys things?" * Jay: "I feel like we are seeing more instances of catcher interference being called in the last couple of years than we used to. Is the emphasis on pitch framing a reason for this? Are catchers so concerned with catching the pitch and making it look good that they are reaching forward more? If that is not the case is there another explanation, or am I just imagining this is going on?" * Tom (Canada): "You're the GM of an AL team. You're looking at two Japanese pitchers who you're considering signing. These pitchers project to be league average starters except for one exceptional skill. Player A has an amazing curveball, like nothing anyone else can throw, that you project will allow him to strikeout roughly 40% of the batters he faces in MLB, roughly 30% better than current leader Clayton Kershaw's 31% strikeout rate. Player B has spectacular sinking action on all his pitchers, which you project will allow him to generate an 80% ground ball rate on balls in play, again roughly 30% better than current leader Dallas Keuchel 62%. Both project to have league average walk and home run per fly ball rates. While Player A allows an average balls in play mix and Player B has an average strikeout rate and line drive to fly ball rate. You trust these predictions. You're confident that either would sign with your team but they're both expensive and you can only afford one. Which do you pick?" * Andrew: "With yesterday's talk about Alex Gordon being so slick in the field I always wonder about above average corner outfielders and why they don't play center field. Gordon has an excuse, the Royals have an above average center fielder. Do you think Alex Gordon could play center field respectably? What about Josh Reddick, Jason Heyward, or other such plus corner guys? If not, why? What is it that makes them above average corner guys but struggle in center field?" Play Index * Sam uses the event finder feature to look up information on every catcher's interference since 1980. * Pete Rose is the career leader in drawing catcher interference calls, with 29. * 2nd, 9th, and 7th are the top three spots in the lineup most likely to draw catcher's interference. * Jacoby Ellsbury has drawn 11 catcher's interferences, but Sam does not think he has a chance to break the record (Ellsbury would in 2017). Notes * Sam agrees with Maximillian that he enjoys the tension of a manager making the first mound visit and not knowing if he'll leave the pitcher in the game. * In Episode 233 Ben and Sam discussed the Detroit Tigers and how their pitching staffs' high strikeout rate had helped cover up poor defense. * Sam thinks that pitchers largely control the pace of the game already, and that there are more pitchers who slow down the game than batters who do. * Control is the ability to throw pitches in the strike zone, and command is the ability to locate a pitch either within or outside the strike zone. * Sam thinks of Livan Hernandez as a pitcher who had command but not control. * Sam, "We are living in what might be the golden age of catcher's interferences". * Both Ben and Sam would choose the high strikeout rate pitcher over a hyper ground ball pitcher. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 518: Your Emails Mean Business * The 12-Second Rule and the Boring-ization of Baseball by Ben Lindbergh Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes